Didn't go as planned
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: AU: Rachel's not dead and not missing. Chloe and Rachel plan to do what they always wanted: to leave Arcadia Bay. However to do so, they will do something rather risky. And with the sudden appearance of an old friend, things didn't go as planned at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there! I'm back in writing Life Is Strange. After a long while, I feel ready for this, after writing for other fandoms, like HTTYD or The Last Guardian. To make a new start, I will begin with something cliché, but with a small difference...**_ _ **As for my other Life Is Strange fanfic, Revenge Of The Vortex, I don't even know if I'll continue it, so if you think the story has potential, you can rewrite and continue it.**_ _ **Onto the story!**_ _ **Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own LIS.**_

 **Didn't go as planned**

Chapter 1

A old, beige truck stopped in the junkyard. It was late afternoon and Chloe and Rachel had made a appointment to meet in their hideout to make some 'serious talk'. At least that was what Chloe said in the message.

The bluenette entered the hideout, to find that her girlfriend was there already.

"Hey."

"What's up?", Chloe asked.

"Good so far.", Rachel said putting out some beer bottles. "Want some?"

"Hell yeah. I need some after such a day."

"Let me guess. Sergeant Dickhead?"

"Yeah, as if I don't have enough nerves already."

"That's why I'm here, right?", Rachel laughed.

Chloe just smiled and got a long swig. The blonde mimicked. The two spend a while talking about their everyday news, and then a short silence.

"Oh, nearly forgot what we came here for."

"Other than just talking? Come on, throw it in!"

"It's something we've been thinking about for a long while, but seriously this time."

Chloe took another swig before continuing.

"Leaving Arcadia."

"For real?"

"Yes. We've been talking about that."

"Out of Bigfootville and into Los Angeles.", Rachel smiled, moving the content of the bottle back and forth. "Of course, why not? You just got to tell me how."

"True. I still got a debt to Frank. I owe him, big time."

"Where will we find the money? If we can't do that, we can't leave Arcadia."

Chloe sighed and let the bottle hang loosely between her fingers. Rachel was right. They couldn't leave like that, without any resources. They had everything but money. However it wasn't long until her face brightened, an idea forming in her mind.

"Nathan Prescott."

"What? Did I hear well? You said Prescott? Like Nathan?"

"Mhm."

"Chloe, no."

"Hell yeah, Rachel!"

"We're not going to get money from them."

"Come on! The Prescotts are rich as fuck, they won't miss a few thousands, right?"

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Rachel..."

"Ok, let's suppose that we do get to get the money from them. There is no way, they will no way do so."

"Oh, you know they will. Nathan is selling drugs and you know it. Everyone in Blackwell knows that. But the rest of Arcadia and his parents don't. He surely will give us money so that we keep quiet."

Rachel looked rather worried and nervous at this point. "I'm not so sure Chloe. Nathan is a friend. Also he is unstable. Who knows how far will this go?"

"Who said you will do it? No need to worry, I'll take the heat of something goes wrong. Everything's going to be just right."

"I know.", Rachel smiled. "I'll be around in case things go out of plan."

"Just in case. With you around, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah, he will bring a gun or something?", the blonde laughed.

"We're worrying too much. I mean...", Chloe wasn't able to finish her sentence. They began laughing.

 _ **A/N: This is chapter 1. Short, just for the beginning. Because, it's my first time writing Rachel, I hope I got her well, Chloe as well. Constructive critisism is welcomed.**_ _ **See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here I am again! Here we enter the cliché part, but with Rachel alive... Things aren't going to be the same.

Review replies

WickDaLine: *fangirl me* Ahh, WickDaLine reviewed my story! Calm down...

*normal me* I'm going to watch a playthrough of BTS as soon as I'm able to. And yes, chapter 1 was set just the day before.

Let's go into it!

Chapter 2

"One more text... And here we go.", Chloe announced sending one last message to Nathan. "Now there's no way he's going to ignore me about this."

"I'm sure. How to ignore getting threatening messages every five minutes?"

"This is what we want anyways, right?"

The two girls were sitting in the Two Whales dinner, to have their breakfast as usual. Joyce came to them with a tray and laid the food on the table.

"I hope you don't make pranks over the phone or something?"

"Come on, phone pranks isn't our thing, you know that!", Chloe exclaimed. "Note that for some other time.", she whispered to Rachel.

"I heard that. To expect Rachel to pay for your breakfast?"

The bluenette rolled her eyes. She then pulled out some dollars out of her pocket. "No need this time."

"I'm impressed that you even got in the cope to do that. But you're lucky that I'll cover you both.", Joyce said turning away.

Chloe put the money in again. "We will need those. 15 plus the few thousand we get from Nathan. If the plan works."

"Oh, now you doubt?"

"Let's just say you never said that."

"Whatever.", Rachel chuckled.

They began eating, Chloe now and then glancing at her phone for any response from Nathan.

"Nervous?"

"No. Just want to make sure that our target's responding. In the meanwhile, let's review the plan, yeah?"

"We better do so. Because I'll be missing and it won't be that easy."

"Right. If Nathan agrees to the meeting, then we both go to the meeting point. He must think that I came on my own, so make sure you don't get spotted. Just stick around in case things go wild."

"If things do get this way, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just have your phone ready to call for any kind of help. Even... I can't believe I'm saying that... Step-douche."

"You must be desperate, to be determined to accept help from him. I warn you however, if David finds out what we are going to do, you will get in deep trouble."

"Umm, you mean 'we will get in deep trouble'"

"No, you."

"I don't get it?"

"He's your step father, not mine."

"But you're involved in all this. So, we, are in trouble."

"Come on Chloe, just kidding."

"I know.", Chloe laughed.

The bluenette turned to her phone, feeling it vibrate.

"I think we got a response.", Rachel said.

Chloe grabbed the device and checked out the messages.

'Today. After end of the lessons at Blackwell. Girl's bathroom.'

"Really?", she muttered, showing it to her friend.

"Ouch. The girl's bathroom in Blackwell of all places?"

"Uhh..."

"At least he agreed. And I have to go, before the lessons begin."

"Alright. See you later."

And with that Rachel left.

Chloe still stared at her phone.

"Really Nathan? The girl's bathroom?", she said leaving too.

Later...

Chloe parked at Blackwell, over two handicapped parking spots. She didn't come at Blackwell often, she actually kinda avoided it, for various reasons.

The bluenette spotted Rachel standing right next to the entrance. They nodded to each other as they neared.

"Nathan just went in the bathroom. Go for it.", Rachel said.

"It's showtime."

With that, both went inside.

Standing in front of the door, Chloe took a deep breath and tried to look serious and threatening. Hearing Nathan from inside talking to himself, helped her with that.

"Let's go for it."

Getting inside, Chloe saw Nathan leaning over a sink, on edge. He turned to her, fire in his eyes.

"So, what do you want?"

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now let's talk bidness.", the punk responded, looking over the stalls.

"I got nothing for you."

"Wrong, you got hella cash!", Chloe said walking back to him.

"That's my family, not me.", Nathan tried to defend himself.

Chloe was getting impatient with Nathan's plain answers.

"Oh, boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you've been pumpin' drugs and shit to kids around here. I bet your respectable family would help me if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now..."

"Leave them out of this, bitch!"

"I can tell everyone that Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself!", Chloe shouted, getting into his face and shoving him away.

Things began to escalated very quickly. Nathan pulled out something out of his jacket. A gun.

"Nobody ever tells me what to do! I'm so sick of people trying to control me!", he shouted, pointing the gun at Chloe.

Chloe began backing up to the wall.

"W-what are you doing? Where'd you get that gun? Come on, put that thing down!", she exclaimed, seeing Nathan come closer.

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass, would they?!"

Chloe prepared for the shot, this would be the end. To die in a bathroom by a fucking bullet. However the bullet never came. At least not on her.

"NO!", a female voice from the other side of the room was heard.

Everything happened fast. In the blink of a eye, Nathan had turned around and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The boy's eyes widen, seeing that he just shot a innocent girl. Cupping his mouth and nearly falling down, Nathan immediately made to leave the bathroom.

Chloe didn't even notice him leaving. She was still staring at the brunette girl. She knew her very well. The deep blue eyes. The freckled face. She was...

"Max?", Chloe chocked out in disbelief.

Max was just standing there in complete shock from the gunshot and the red stain on her T-shirt growing more and more. Eventually she collapsed, falling to her knees.

"MAX!", Chloe shouted, running to the falling girl. She was able to catch her, before she hit the floor and then laid her in her lap.

"Max? Max! Please say something! Don't you dare die on me!"

Max, struggling to stay awake, looked at the bluenette.

"Ch-Chloe?"

"Come on, look at me, look at me. Everything's going to be alright, you listen to me, you're going to be alright!", she said, tears running down.

That moment the door opened and Rachel entered. The blonde stays with mouth agape, looking at the scene. Blood was everywhere and her friend was crying over a dying girl.

"Rachel! Call for help!", Chloe said, but that moment, David burst in the bathroom.

"Never mind."

"Chloe, Rachel, what's going on?!", the security officer asked and then saw Max in his step-daughter's lap.

"David! You got to help us! I'll explain everything later, but we got to save Max!"

The man looked at them and gritted his teeth. He never thought that something like this would happen in a school.

"Listen, lay her on the floor and press the wound to reduce the blood loss. I'll call the paramedics. Now!"

Chloe was a bit hesitant to leave Max, but they had to save her life... As David went outside, the bluenette let her down carefully and then pressed hard.

"Easy Chloe, try not to make it that hard.", Rachel said, seeing Max' pained expression.

"I know what I'm doing..."

"I... I made it...", Max weakly muttered. "You're... Both alive..."

"Yes, thanks to you, Max. Now you better don't talk, save your energy.", Rachel advised.

"Dark Room... Prescott..."

"What are you talking about?", Chloe asked confused.

"We are losing her, Chloe!"

"Max! No no, please stay with us..."

"Find... Stop him...", Max said, her eyes fluttering closing.

"Max! Who to stop!? Max!", Chloe shouted but to no use.

"Fuck, she's out cold."

"No, no, no... Max, wake up! Wake up!", she began shaking her with her other hand.

"Stop, it won't help, just keep pressing down. It's our only chance to save Max."

Chloe sighed. "Come on David, where are you?..."

The next few minutes seemed like an eternity. Luckily the sirens of the police and ambulance were heard.

"You'll make it, you'll be alright. Stay with me, I just found you, I can't lose you. Not again."

The door opened again, the paramedics charging in. Chloe didn't even turn. She was silently sobbing, not realising what was happening around her.

"Chloe, we have to go...", Rachel said dragging her friend away. The bluenette unwillingly let go and just watched as they loaded Max on a stretcher and carried her away.

Later...

Chloe paced around the waiting room and Rachel watched her as she did so. They had both reported to the police about what happened, everything from their plan to blackmail Prescott to the shooting. The good news were that they weren't considered guilty. Not yet at least.

Once free, Chloe couldn't help but go to hospital and see what's going on. It wasn't long until a doctor appeared.

"How's Max? Tell me she's ok!", she told him and Rachel got by her side.

"I'm sorry, but we can't share such information till her parents come here."

Chloe towers over him. "Listen, I got hell of a day. I got under the threat of a fucking gun. My best friend is one who got the bullet. I nearly got arrested for this. Do you want to mess up with someone who's that fucked up?"

"Sorry for Chloe's behaviour, just you see, Max is her best friend and she wants to know."

The doctor looked at her, pretty surprised. "Alright...". He then cleared his throat.

"The damage from the bullet was severe, both liver and part of the stomach were hit. We made it and repaired most of the damage. A lot of blood was lost, if it wasn't for the first aid, she would have died."

"So she will make it?", Chloe asked hopeful.

The man sighed. "Maybe..."

"W-what do you mean with 'maybe'?"

"It happened near the end of the surgery... Ms. Caulfield went in a coma. We don't know when or if she wakes up."

"In a coma? Might not...", she muttered, eyes glassy. "Can I see her?"

"I'm afraid that no. We got to wait until her parents come here. I'm sorry."

Chloe was getting angry. She wanted to shout, to beat him down, till he let her see Max, but was there any point in that? She and Rachel just were set free from the police, they would get in again, for beating a man who was at no fault about what happened? It was better to wait.

The punk just left, emotions were getting way too intense to handle.

"Chloe! Wait!", Rachel called out, but when she got out of the hospital, Chloe was already gone.

About half hour later...

Rachel had just reached the trail leading to the lighthouse. The truck was near by, so Chloe was here, without any doubt.

Walking up the path, she tried to process what happened that day. Everything happened so fast. From the morning in the Two Whales to the conversation in the hospital a while ago, it was a blur. It didn't go as planned, that was sure.

Rachel found Chloe sitting on the bench, staring at the sunset. She sat next to her.

"Chloe, are you ok?"

Chloe turns to her. She looked annoyed and the verge of tears.

"What do you think? It is every day your best friend from five years ago appears and takes a bullet for you. No Rachel, I'm not ok!", she burst out leaving her friend speechless.

A few moments of silence follows. They both gaze at the horizon.

"I can't believe she was there.", the bluenette said, not even looking at Rachel. "When in the Two Whales, I was listening to the others and they said something about a girl named Max in Blackwell. I didn't want to believe it was my Max. It's just been so long, I wasn't ready to face her yet.

I never imagined our reunion to be like that. Max made hell of a hero's appearance. She just came out of nowhere and took a fucking bullet for me. Do you believe it?"

Rachel was silent all this time.

"Max took that bullet and saved my life. But in what cost? Nearly losing her own. Because of my selfish desires, I put us in danger. Because of me, Max is now in a coma. She might never wake up again, it is my fault, Rachel!"

Chloe avoided her friend's gaze.

"It should have been me..."

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"You did not just say that. Chloe, no. Noone, but noone, deserves to be shot. Not you, not me, not Max, not anyone."

"Yes, but most of all Max."

"That's why we're going to avenge."

Chloe turned to her, and Rachel placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to find Nathan and make him pay for what he did."

A/N: Oof that was nearly 2000 words.

That's right people! A hospital ending. That's why I said it's going to be something cliché.

Now there might not be new chapters soon, because I have to write for other fanfictions as well.

Constructive critism is welcomed.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here I am again! After writing for two other fanfics, I'm here with chapter 3. Wow, 11 follows? That's a highscore for me! I just want to say that I will be posted less often, because I'm available only on weekends. I have so many things to do, but so little time...

Review reply time!:

Husky1980: Glad you enjoy it!

Gothboy.wxlf: Wow, and I thought it would be obvious. Glad you enjoy the story so far!

uftopia: Oops! Not native speaker error. I'm even giving Proficiency soon...

Chapter 3

Chloe and Rachel drove to the junkyard as usual. They didn't even speak a word. What happened yesterday was etched in their minds.

'Tragedy at Blackwell yesterday. A student got shot in a freak incident. Stay tuned to-', the radio got cut off by Chloe turning it off. She didn't want to be reminded of that. She got another brief flashback. The gun turned on her. Max suddenly appearing. The gunshot. Blood everywhere and the sirens from outside. The bluenette shook her head and tried to focus on the road.

Rachel placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey. You alright there?"

The punk sighed. "Yes- and no. It's... It's just so fucked up."

Rachel just nodded and turned to the window. She thought she'd better not push the issue further.

The truck stopped at the junkyard. The two girls got out and sat on the hood of one of the cars. Still silent.

"So we don't leave Arcadia yet.", the blonde asked.

"No. We don't. I have to know that Max will make it."

"I understand. We have to find a way to find Nathan."

"That motherfucker won't get away with what he did.", Chloe replied clenching her fists.

"That's sure, of course the authorities are already on the hunt. The question is: Are we going to make our move?"

"Of course we will! And we will start where it began. Blackwell."

"Uh-huh. Bad news. The school is closed because of... The recent events. We can't just...", Rachel said but stopped, seeing the punk's familiar expression of a plan forming. "Oh no."

"We can't break in. But noone said we can't just enter. Don't forget that step-douche is the security there. We will get the keys."

"What exactly are we going to do in there? What are we going to look for?"

Chloe thought for a while. Once again, Rachel was right about the details. They had no clue about what to look for.

"Hmm... What about right to the Prescotts then? Surely this will be the place Nathan went to hide first."

"Are you crazy?"

"What do you suggest then?"

Rachel sighs. "I don't really have anything, but just going to the Prescotts' property isn't an option. What will we do? Just knock on the door and say 'Hey there! We just want to see Nathan, because he nearly killed a friend of ours yesterday. Can we come in?'"

Chloe slightly chuckled at that. First time she laughed since... The incident.

"How are you so good at predicting such things?"

"It's simple. I'm a medium.", the blonde replied, laughing at her own joke.

After a while of silence they head back to the car.

"Really, why did we even come here?", Rachel asked.

"I have no idea."

And then they leave the junkyard.

"But seriously, what are we gonna do? About the thing with... That issue?", the girls continued the conversation in the middle of the ride home.

"Probably ask people around. Eye-witnesses will give us some information. It won't be something that much, but we need any kind of clues."

It wasn't long until they reached the house. Chloe and Rachel opened the door and walking in the living room, they saw Joyce and David talking to two familiar persons. Max' parents were here.

They all just look one another in a awkard silence.

Somewhere in Arcadia...

Nathan droves as fast as he could. He had just left from his house. His father told it wasn't safe for him to be there.

He drove like crazy, even that would make it too suspicious. There were million of thoughts in Nathan's head.

'What the actual fuck happened back there?'

'Why did I even bring that gun?'

'Is that girl even alive?'

'Should I surrender? Should I run away?'

'What now?'

Not really knowing what to do, Nathan drove the first thing that came to his mind after home.

He stopped in front of an old barn. The young man entered and found the entrance to the underground shelter uncovered. He was here. Nathan gulped. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Hesitantly he opened the hatch and entered.

A/N: Short chapter. Ok, it seems that this chapter is just filler. There was mostly dialogue. And what was that in the end? You know what.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh look. I updated. That's unbelievable. And so many follows? That sure is a record for me. This is Chapter 4. Sorry it's taking so long to, I'm writing so many other things, and there is no wi-fi as well plus school.

Despite I'm so busy with all the other fanfics, I would like to write another about what Max was doing in these 5 years in Seattle. What do you think?

And to be honest, I haven't really planned how things will turn out. I just have a faint idea of what could possibly happen. I just write whatever comes in mind. So...

Chapter 4

Chloe gulped seeing Max' parents. She didn't really expect them to be here that soon. The last time she saw them was in her father's funeral, five years ago.

The couple's eyes widen, at the sight of the bluenette girl before them. That really was the Chloe they knew, their daughter's best friend?

"Chloe? Is that really you?", Vanessa asked, surprised by her new appearance.

"Yeah, it's me.", she replied, feeling awkard. After all these years and her new style, it wasn't to wonder why they were in a doubt if this really was Chloe. Rachel gave her friend a questioning look, to which the punk just shrugged.

Ryan and Vanessa got up from the table and went to Chloe. They both hugged her, making the scene even more awkard for her. For Joyce and David however it was... rather heartwarming, despite the recent events.

"We're so glad to see you. You have grown so much.", the man said.

"And changed...", Vanessa continued.

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. "A lot have happened since you've gone... A lot...", she said and glanced back at Rachel who, feeling left out and not really having something to say, looked around the house to keep herself busy.

"Come in, we have a lot to catch up."

Two days later...

Rachel arrived at the Price-Madsen household. She came to see Chloe, because something was wrong. It's wasn't only the fact that she didn't contact Rachel at all, but she also ignored her for two whole days.

She knocked the door and after a few moments Joyce opened it for her.

"Rachel! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. It's Chloe I worry about. Is she here right now?"

"Oh. She's up, in her room. I warn you, she isn't in a very good mood lately. Yesterday, she had a very nasty fight with David."

"I bet she beat him as well?"

"No, just verbal fight. But if Chloe did beat him, it would be a disaster. Luckily everyone got out of this alive."

"Ha! See you Joyce."

"As if you are going anywhere."

Rachel shook her head smiling as she walked up the stairs. She stared at the door and cautiously knocked on it. Before she was even able to say a single word...

"David? If it's you again, I swear I'll come out there and..."

The blonde rolled her eyes and spoke up. "Chloe it's me, are you done with raging?"

"Oh. Rachel it's you. Come in."

Rachel entered the room. Chloe was lying on her bed, smoking yet again another pot. She didn't even look up to see her friend.

"What was that?"

"Sorry I just had a fight with step-douche yesterday, and it didn't end well at all."

"Joyce told me. He was pretty lucky huh?"

"Super lucky. I was about to finish him off!"

"I view it happening, really.", Rachel said sitting by Chloe's side. "So, what is going on?"

"What?"

"With you. I can't seem to find you anywhere, you've been ignoring my messages and calls. I'm worried about you Chloe..."

The bluenette sat up crosslegged and drifted her gaze away. "I dunno... After that incident, I'm just..."

She didn't finish her sentence. She then looked at her friend feeling her touch her hand.

"We all are. How about we go see Max?"

Chloe kept not responding.

"It's been a long while. Probably they will let us in this time. Especially if the Caulfields are around."

"You think?"

"Of course. It's about time you settle this issue."

"'You'?"

"Uhm... She's your friend you know."

Chloe raised a brow at this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. So? What do you think?"

"You're right. We... we will go today. Just later. I want to... Prepare you know. I don't feel ready for this right now."

"Alright. When you feel ready, call me. We will do this together."

"Thanks Rachel."

With that the blonde got up and left the room.

Nathan hit the floor with a loud thud. He moaned rubbing his head and looked at the man who was now pacing the room obviously furious.

"You idiot! You... You son of a..."

He never got to finish his sentences in full on rage.

"Now thanks to you, I lost the perfect target for the next binder!"

"Well, it's not as if I had any idea of your next 'target' to sambotage you."

"I don't care! You destroyed my plan? You will pay for it."

"W-what do you mean?"

Nathan watched as Jefferson walked to the back of the desk and to the cabinet.

"I've wanted to try this subject for a long time. I failed the first time, because of her punk friend, so this time I'll have someone do the dirty job for me.", he said in a high pitched tone, to raise suspiciousness.

The teen understanding about whom his boss was talking about shook his head.

"No, no, no. There's no way I'm doing this! You know what? I'm leaving right now! I should've done this since it started.", Nathan said heading for the exit and getting his phone in hand.

Just at that moment he felt the phone fall of his hand and the barrel of a gun extremely close to his head.

"You know the gun you were given wasn't supposed to be for fun. And so do I. Listen closely. I don't care if you're wanted or not, but you will complete this task. After this you're free from me to run away and do whatever you want, not that I give a damn. Bring to me. Rachel. Amber.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello there! February, and I'm kinda sick, but that's no reason for me to not write yet another chapter! I'm seeing such positive feedback, that's pretty encouraging, cause I never thought this story would get so far. I'm so glad to see you like Didn't Go As Planned so far.

I'm pretty sure you're wondering why there isn't much of Max yet. So I have her here in this chapter... With someone else, you know who.

Chapter 5

Tuesday 8th

This white empty space, middle of literal nowhere as many people say. Again. Max lied on a invisible floor with her back on a invisible wall, staring in the white nothingness.

How many times she's been here, she lost count. The time manipulator pushed herself to the limits so that everyone she knew and loved was safe and most importantly, alive. The first times she tried to save Chloe and not provoke this damn tornado that burned Arcadia to the ground.

She got it once but still, she didn't feel happy. Max knew that Chloe wouldn't feel complete with Rachel there. So for the last... 5 (or was it 7?) times she tried to change the past in a way that Jefferson didn't get her. There was a problem though. She prevented it once in that party, it still happened in another occasion.

After countless of times, Max stopped Jefferson from killing Rachel. She thought that once coming to Blackwell that October everything would be just fine. But no, something else had to happen!

Chloe still gets shot by Nathan in the bathroom and she couldn't figure out why. So Max gave one last shot and like most of the times she got herself shot.

She tried to think again what did she forget. Then she realised it was too quiet. Maybe her 'other self' wasn't coming this time.

"Well, here you are."

Speak of the devil.

Maxine was standing right next to Max, always wearing this sarcastic face. At least that's what she supposed once she didn't even get in the cope to look at her doppelganger.

"YOU again.", Max said coldly, still staring into nothing.

"So, how are your 'so-called' friends?"

They really were going to have this conversation again? No, not again!

"How come you arrived late?"

"I... Had some stuff to do.", Maxine replied, not sounding very sure.

"What stuff?"

"In some other realities. I've told you already, I'm the Max you leave behind and all. But that's not what we're going to talk about."

"And if with that you mean talk smack about my friends, then no thank you."

"You keep saying 'my friends'."

"Maybe I should've said... 'our friends' then?"

Maxine's eyes widen at that. "NO. Just. No. I've learned long ago that people like Rachel and Chloe are not to be trusted to be by your side."

"Well, you never gave them a chance. What about all the memories we had together?"

"They have changed. They are different now."

"Like every person, but you. That's the thing with people. Noone stays the same forever. There is no such thing like stability in this world. Change is what makes it more interesting and lively. Perhaps you should change too."

The 'other Max' shook her head in disapproval. "You never seem to get your lesson. Perhaps you will never understand."

They stopped talking, hearing some familiar voices, distant, but became more and more clear. Max and Maxine looked around them as their surroundings slowly changed.

"They are here."

The date now was Satturday 11th.

A/N: Yeah, I got a thing with short chapters. Oops.

Now I don't know if I got Maxine right, she's a... rather interesting character.

See you next time!


End file.
